This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Automobiles and other vehicles often include mapping and route guidance systems, and are being increasingly outfitted with autonomous driving systems, which drive and direct the vehicle based on the map data. While existing mapping and route guidance systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, existing mapping and route guidance systems lack feedback systems for informing the driver when the environment in which the vehicle is traveling differs from the map data being used to guide the vehicle. As a result, the driver may not be comfortable having his or her vehicle autonomously driven, and/or relying on map data that may be out of date and not account for current driving conditions. The present teachings provide for systems and methods for displaying route information to a driver that address these and other shortcomings with current systems and methods.